Leaving On A Jet Plane
by sunmoonwindandstars
Summary: Anakin Skywalker is traveling to Seattle on a business trip. At the airport, he notices the most beautiful woman he's ever seen ahead of him in line to check-in. What will happen when this mystery woman ends up seated next to him all the way to Seattle?
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Leaving On A Jet Plane**

 **Genre: Modern AU, Romance/Humor**

 **Rating: T**

 **Characters: [Padme Amidala, Anakin Skywalker]**

 **Synopsis:** **Anakin Skywalker is traveling to Seattle on a business trip. At the airport, he notices the most beautiful woman he's ever seen ahead of him in line to check-in. What will happen when this mystery woman ends up seated next to him all the way to Seattle?**

 **Author's Notes: (1)** **More modern Anidala fluff, my fave! I do the best I can to try and research to make my stories seem as realistic as possible, but y'know,** ** _Google_** **only can help so far...and then, it's up to imagination! Hey, sometimes, you just gotta make stuff up! And, for those who may not know (and those who may have** ** _guessed)_** **this idea came from the song title,** **'** ** _Leaving On A Jet Plane,'_** **by John Denver. Plus, this is my very first multi-chapter story. So, I'm kinda testing the waters here for some future things I have in mind! Also, I am** ** _not_** **British, so I asked a Brit I know for help with Ben's slang, and she delivered! Thanks, Girlfriend! And, I sincerely thank my beta for ALL her incredible help on this one! You Rock, Master Jedi! Happy Reading! :D**

 **(2) Don't own, never will. I just play here.**

 **(3) Any reference or inference to/of real individuals or specific circumstances or similarities to other fan fiction storylines is entirely unintentional.**

 **(4) Characters may be OC. No flaming, please.**

 **Chapter 1**

*~o0o~*

It was Wednesday. It was drizzling rain. It was 6:35 in the morning, and _already_ traffic was horrible heading for the airport. _Why me?,_ he thought with resignation. Well, at least he wasn't having to drive himself this time. Ben had, thankfully, offered to pick him up at his apartment building and drop him off at Logan Airport this morning on his drive into the office. _Saves me a cab ride at least,_ he smirked, trying to find _some_ humor in this situation _._ It didn't work. _Damn, I need coffee._ But, sadly, they hadn't had time to swing by _Starbucks,_ if he wanted to get to the airport with enough time to check-in and get through security. Figures.

And, it was _so_ friggin' early in the morning, dammit!

His nonstop flight to Seattle was due to depart at 9:15 am. He wasn't even supposed to _go_ on this trip; Ahsoka was. But, at the last minute, she'd come down with the flu, and so their boss, Qui-Gon Jinn (the firm's CEO), had asked that either he or Ben fly out for the second round of meetings with their client. Unfortunately (for _him_ ), Ben's tenth wedding anniversary was this weekend, and he and his wife, Satine, already had plans to go out of town for a romantic getaway...which left _Anakin_ to the unexpected travel task. He grimaced, rolling his head to look out the front passenger window of Ben's car. Anakin didn't know _why_ he wasn't looking forward to this trip. Well, actually, he sorta _did._ He just didn't want to admit it. At least, not out loud. It was pathetic, he knew, but no sense in trying to deny it. Privately, anyway.

Simply put: He had no life.

And, it was depressing as hell to think about. Traveling alone to Seattle on business (even though it was a really _cool_ place to visit, he had to admit) wasn't going to miraculously perk him up. With Ben and Satine privately celebrating their anniversary this weekend, Ahsoka in bed sick, Rex and Cody back home in Australia for a month to visit their family, Kit and his girlfriend, Aayla, off on a Caribbean cruise, Kitster down in Florida doing the whole _Disney / Universal_ Orlando thing with his family, and Qui-Gon and his wife traveling to Cape Cod for a few days, Anakin was left at loose ends with _literally_ nothing else to do this weekend but his laundry. He didn't want to go to the movies by himself, he disliked shopping in general, and he had no one to play pickup basketball with at the gym or hit the links with for a round of golf either. _So, really, this trip gives me_ _ **something**_ _to do this weekend at least,_ he smirked wryly. Even his mother, Shmi, and stepfather, Cliegg, were in central Massachusetts visiting his stepbrother Owen and his wife, Beru, at their family's apple orchard and wouldn't be back until a week from Saturday. So, that axed going to their house for a visit.

And, worst of all, he didn't even have a girlfriend. Or a wife. Not even an _ex-wife._

 _Nope, all alone...Loser_ , he berated himself with a grimace.

Of course, after the disastrous ending of his _last_ relationship, he'd not been too keen to just jump back into the whole dating scene anyway, no matter _how_ much his mother and his friends had encouraged him to do so. _Yeah, just 'get back in the saddle' my ass!_ Besides, it all seemed too _forced,_ too.. _.artificial..._ nowadays, and the club scene was nothing but one giant meat market from what he could tell.

 _No, thank you!_

Anakin sighed. _Is there something wrong with me?,_ he wondered for about the gazillionth time in the past few months. After all, his last girlfriend had just up and unceremoniously dumped him without an explanation, and he hadn't heard a peep from her in more than six months, and his girlfriend before _that_ , he'd found out, had been cheating on him the entire time they were together (which thankfully wasn't all _that_ long).

 _I'm twenty-six, exceptionally smart with dual college degrees, witty, athletic, have a great job and an amazing sense of humor, and Ahsoka's always telling me I'm 'gorgeously hot.' So, what gives? Why can't I find an honest, caring, intelligent woman who will love and appreciate me for who I am? That's what I want...a loving, committed, permanent relationship. Is that too much to ask?_

Hmm. Maybe so.

Frowning at his internal musings, Anakin was jolted to the present when Ben suddenly slammed on the brakes and started cursing at the driver in front of him, "Awww, bloody hell! Come _on!_ You could've made that light, you idiot!" Anakin had to cover his mouth to keep from laughing. When Ben was _stressed,_ his British accent (slang and all) tended to become a bit more _pronounced_ , which never failed to amuse him.

" _Well,_ guess it's a good thing we didn't have time to stop at _Starbucks_ after all, especially with you driving like _that,"_ Anakin couldn't help but tease his friend. Ben rolled his eyes and muttered under his breath, making Anakin snicker even harder. "And, obviously, I'm not the _only_ one grumpy from being java-less this morning!" Ben slowly turned his head and shot his best friend a glare. Nonplussed, Anakin simply grinned all the wider.

"Hey, not my bad! That idiot," Ben huffed, pointing with his right index finger at the car in front of them in traffic, " _could've_ made that light! I thought they _were_ going to make it. Then he ups and slams on his brakes at the last minute! _Dammit!_ Honestly, _some_ people just don't know how to drive!"

"Present company included," Anakin quipped with a tip of his head and an arch of one brow, earning him a withering scowl from Ben. Anakin just smirked and shook his head as the light changed to green, and they began to move forward again with the flow of traffic. Turning his head to stare out the window, he started to sink back into his own thoughts when Ben spoke up suddenly.

"Listen, Anakin...Thanks for taking this trip for me. Satine would've been crushed if we'd had to cancel our plans at the last minute. I _really_ appreciate this, my friend."

Nodding absently, Anakin shrugged, "Hey, I don't mind...It's not like I had anything better to do anyway." He winced at the note of bitterness he heard in his own voice. Ben snuck a quick glance at his best friend and sighed.

"Anakin, look...I know it's been... _rough_...for you the last eighteen months, but try to look at the positives in all this. _Neither_ of those women were right for you. They didn't _love_ you. Be glad you're not stuck in either of those toxic relationships. Trust me. You'd have been _miserable._ "

Anakin tilted his head back against the headrest and sighed, setting his right elbow against the window ledge of the car door and bracing his forehead with his hand. "I _know_ , Ben...I just…," he fell silent and wondered for a moment if he dared voice his own concerns, but then realized, this was the perfect opportunity to seek some much needed advice, man to man, from his _very_ happily married best friend. "...I just wonder sometimes if there's something _wrong_ with me, y'know? Like...Are my expectations too high? Or my standards? Am I even _man enough_ to capture a woman's heart...let alone _keep_ it for the rest of our lives?...I mean, yeah, I've been told _ad nauseam_ that I'm charming and funny, and that I'm ' _hot'_...I've even been told how great I am in…"

" _Don't_ finish that sentence. Please."

"Come _on_ , Ben! I'm being serious here! I don't know what else to do! I _refuse_ to do _Tinder_ or any of those other online dating sites. I'm not a clubber...I feel like a piece of meat on display in those places and _all_ the women want is a night in the sack. It's so... _Ugh!_ I don't want _just_ sex! I'm not a twenty-year-old in college anymore! I've been there, done that. I mean...I'm ready to settle down now. Move on with the rest of my life. Y'know?...It's time for me to start thinking about finding a wife and having a family to raise. But, it's _so_ hard out there! It's gotten so bad in the last...oh, three months or so, that just about _every_ woman I see who looks to be between twenty-one and say... _forty..._ I check her ring finger first! Automatic! That's like... _pathetic!,"_ he whined in exasperation.

Frowning, his voice dropped to a near whisper when he voiced his _real fear_ , "I sometimes wonder if I'm just _meant_ to be alone for the rest of my life, y'know. That I'll _never_ find 'The One,' because she's not really real. That true love is nothing but a fantasy that's meant for other people to have and to hold and not me."

Ben pursed his lips and nodded in sympathy, "I agree. Finding that _one_ special woman _is_ a daunting task in this world. One could even compare it to that old adage about a 'needle in a haystack,' _but_ the flip side to that coin, my friend, is that there really _is_ a needle in said haystack...just like there really _is_ that one special woman for you out there somewhere, Anakin. Don't lose hope. You'll find her. Just be patient."

Anakin sighed in frustration, "Patience isn't one of my strong suits, Ben. You know that."

Ben smirked, "You're telling me. Anakin, love isn't something you can just...run out to the grocery store and pick up like you would a steak for tonight's dinner. You can't rush it."

"So says the man who's been happily married to the love of his life for ten years now."

Shaking his head in amusement, Ben signaled and turned off on the exit headed for the airport entrance. "I'm going to give you some very _sound_ advice, my friend. But, you might find it a bit... _radical_."

"What's that?"

" _Stop looking._ "

Anakin furrowed his brows and cast Ben a bewildered look, "Stop looking? Did you just say, " _Stop looking?!"_

"Yes, I did. Ever heard the old saying that "a watched pot never boils?"

Anakin nodded his head slowly, wondering what his friend's cliched point was. Ben nodded and continued, "Well, love is like that pot. My mother-in-law used to tell Satine and her sister, " _If you look for love, it will flee from you. When you stop looking and wait for it, then it will come looking for you._ "

"Huh."

"Yep. So, my point is this...Enjoy your life as it is _now._ Focus on being happy _today_...and then let _love_ and _fate_ do the rest. Make a conscious decision to _stop_ _looking_ for love, and I guarantee you, my friend, that it won't be long at all before love comes along looking for _you_ , bringing the future Mrs. Skywalker with it, and knocks _you_ flat." Ben shot a pointed look at his friend.

Anakin considered his friend's advice, "And, you _really_ think that'll work?" His look was skeptical.

"Sure do. That's what Satine did...and two weeks after _she_ decided to stop looking for ' _Mr. Right,_ ' she and I met, quite by accident, too...and six months later, we were married. Trust me, Anakin. I'm living proof of that which I speak."

Anakin nodded and sighed, "Alright. _Fine._ I'll do it...Starting _now,_ I'll stop looking. I mean, nothing else has worked. So, maybe a radical approach is what I need."

Ben chuckled but nodded his head, "Good plan."

As they pulled up to the front curb of Terminal C five minutes later, Ben held out his right hand for Anakin to shake, "Good luck with all the meetings. Have a safe trip. Qui-Gon's going to pick you up on Monday when you return. Remember what I said. _Stop looking!_ Let love come to _you._ I'll see you Tuesday."

"Thanks for everything, Ben. I'll text you Monday and let you know how the meetings went. By the way, Happy Anniversary. Give my love to Satine. I'll see you Tuesday." Ben nodded as Anakin shook his hand, got out of the car, and opened the back passenger door to get his luggage. Anakin then watched for a moment as Ben pulled away from the curb before he turned and entered the terminal to get checked in for his flight.

There was already a rather long line waiting to check-in. Sighing, he headed for the back of the line to wait his turn. Glancing around, he noticed the flight board. _Good. My flight's showing on time._ Looking at the wrapped line moving slowly but steadily forward, he figured he would still have time to stop and grab a cup of coffee and maybe a quick breakfast sandwich on the way to his departure gate before his flight.

" _...Last call for Jet Blue Flight 133, departure gate C9, nonstop service to San Francisco…"_

Heaving a sigh, Anakin absently listened to the announcements droning over the intercom while he moved forward in line. As he rounded the first turn in the passenger queue directly behind an elderly couple who were arguing about whether or not they had left their garage door unlocked, he scanned the line of passengers ahead of him, and his breath suddenly caught in his chest, his eyes widened, and his mouth fell open.

There in line about fifteen people in front of him was the single most _stunningly beautiful_ woman he had _ever_ seen in his life! Petite with flawless creamy skin and pink luscious looking lips, her long, curly, dark mahogany tresses were pulled back into a simple high ponytail. She had the most incredible brown eyes…they looked like liquid pools of melted dark chocolate framed by thick sweeping lashes. She had an alluringly feminine figure, casually dressed for her plane trip in dark blue straight leg jeans with a black leather belt, a pair of white and light blue _New Balance_ sneakers on her feet, a light blue, gauzy, buttoned up collared shirt with the top three buttons undone and a white t-shirt underneath tucked into her jeans paired with a fitted navy blue jacket. Despite the casual look of her outfit, she carried herself with an easy elegance and poise that was clearly discernible from where he stood. Anakin was immediately _intrigued._

All he could do was watch her in surprised awe as she maneuvered her medium sized, burgundy rolling suitcase forward in line. She was carrying a matching burgundy leather computer bag over her shoulder along with an expensive looking black leather purse. She had her phone out and appeared to be texting someone. _Probably her boyfriend or her husband._ The random thought soured his mood immediately for some reason, especially when he couldn't get a clear enough view to see if she wore an engagement or wedding ring. _Hey! Stop that, SkyGuy! You agreed to stop looking!_ He sighed but continued to watch her move forward in line over the next ten minutes, his masculine instincts admiring the view immensely. When she finally approached one of the agents at the ticket counter, he felt his stomach lurch with nervous excitement as a smile graced her features. He was shocked when he felt an immediate corresponding desire to kiss her senseless nearly overwhelm him.

 _Whoa, SkyGuy! She's a random total stranger, and she's leaving on a jet plane to head off to who knows where! You'll probably never see her again. So, chill out! You_ _ **just**_ _told Ben you'd stop looking!_

Yeah, he'd told Ben he'd try his _radical_ approach, but that was before he'd laid eyes on _her!_ Of course, it was _just_ his luck that the single most beautiful woman on the planet was right in front of him...and about to fly away into the wild blue yonder, never to be seen by him again.

Honestly, sometimes life just _sucked._

Positive that both love and fate were laughing their heads off at him, all he could do was watch dejectedly as _Ms. Beautiful_ _Beyond Words to Describe_ walked away from the counter - and _him_ \- headed toward the line for security. _Well, there she goes. Back to not looking, I guess,_ he thought with a shake of his head and a wry twist of his lips. He finally made his way up to the counter ten minutes later after the arguing elderly couple had checked in for their trip to San Diego to visit their son (which he overheard them tell the ticket agent). He smirked. He was secretly _thankful_ they weren't going to Seattle.

With his own bags now checked, Anakin noted his seat assignment for his flight, seat 8E, as he headed for security. Frowning, he was annoyed, as this was a middle seat. At 6 feet 2 inches tall, he had rather long legs, and he'd asked the agent if there were any aisle seats open, but the agent had said the flight was heavily booked and no aisle seats were available but that this particular row _did_ provide extra leg room.

 _Well, it'll have to do, I guess._

He slowly made his way through the backlogged line at security, and when he'd finally made it through, he swept his gaze around the terminal but was disappointed to realize the beautiful woman was nowhere in sight. _Dammit!_ Shifting his small computer bag more comfortably on his shoulder, he set off down the hallway toward his departure gate, C32. Glancing at the signs overhead, he noticed there was a _Starbucks_ up ahead on the left. _Yes! Coffee! Perfect!_ He quickened his pace, arriving at the coffeehouse and getting in line. It was busy, but the smell of the coffee was like a soothing balm to his rattled nerves this morning.

When he reached the front of the line, he smiled kindly at the barista and ordered his usual Grande dark roast black plus two of the hot ham and cheese croissants and one cream cheese danish. Paying for his order, he waited about five minutes and was then quickly on his way with his coffee and food in hand, heading to the end of the hallway and then turning left for his gate, which was at the far end of the terminal. Finding an empty seat in the departure lounge near the window, he settled down to eat his sandwiches and sip his coffee while perusing the news on his phone. He put his cheese danish inside one of the pockets in his computer bag for later. He also pulled out his _Ipod_ and popped his earbuds in his ears, turning on a shuffled playlist of several of his favorite artists.

After finishing his food and coffee, he turned off his _Ipod_ and put it away, then checked his email and idly watched some clips on _ESPN_ on his phone while he waited another thirty minutes before the gate agents announced boarding for his flight. Then, he texted his mom to let her know he was checked in and about to board while ignoring the crowds that jumped up and rushed to try and board the plane first. Assigned a middle seat, he wasn't _that_ keen to rush on board.

So, he hung back, waiting for the crowd to thin out somewhat. Finally, he moved to the gate after the third boarding call and walked up the enclosed ramp to board the plane. Making his way onto the aircraft, he maneuvered down the aisle to his section of seating. When he arrived at row 8, he stopped short in his tracks, his feet frozen on the spot, shock ricocheting through his whole body...For there, sitting in seat 8D (next to _his_ assigned middle seat 8E), in the aisle seat _he'd_ wanted, was none other than _Ms. Beautiful Beyond Words to Describe!_

As she lifted her head up to look at him, he felt his heart begin hammering in his chest, and he swallowed nervously. Suddenly, she bestowed on him the most breathtaking smile he'd _ever_ seen, and his lungs stopped working and his brain ceased functioning normally. Immediately, one thought crystallized in his consciousness...

 _Holy Shit! Maybe Ben's radical idea really worked!_

* * *

"I'm sorry. Are you sitting in this row?"

 _Wait, what?_ For a moment, Anakin could do nothing but blink at her. His mind hadn't resumed functioning since he'd come to a halt beside row 8, and found the woman from the terminal, the woman of his _dreams,_ sitting there smiling up at him. Staring at her, he watched dumbfounded as a quizzical look crossed her lovely features.

"Hey, are you alright?"

Jolting from his stupor, Anakin shook his head, "Oh, yeah. Yeah, I'm fine. Sorry." He noticed his voice sounded husky and breathless, and he briefly wet his lips but still found his feet rooted to the spot, unable to move. He continued to stare at her, completely oblivious to the last passengers waiting patiently in line behind him in the aisle to get to their seats. Grinning up at him, her eyes twinkled with amusement.

"Uhm, I _think_ you should probably sit down then. You're causing a bit of a traffic jam here," she nodded her head toward the front of the plane and pointed to the people lined up behind him. "After all, we don't want to mess with the airlines' schedules and get out of here late because your feet are glued to the floor." Her nose wrinkled in the most adorable fashion, as she chuckled softly at her own joke.

Anakin felt warmth flood his face and _knew_ he was blushing, which, he noticed, made her grin even wider. _Perfect! She probably thinks I'm an idiot now._ Nodding his head, he quickly put his computer bag in the overhead storage bin and then motioned toward the middle seat. "Sorry, but I'm in the middle seat." There was an elderly gentleman sitting in the window seat already. _Nice. I'm going to be squeezed in here like a sardine._ He forced a small smile and waited politely for her to move to allow him to sit down.

"Oh, sure. Sorry. Just a sec," she quickly stood up and moved into the aisle in front of him to allow him to maneuver into the row and plop down in the middle seat. She then moved back into her own aisle seat, allowing the last of the straggling passengers to proceed down the aisle toward their own seats further back on the plane. As soon as he sat down, Anakin couldn't help thinking the ticket agent had somehow _misled_ him about the extra leg room on this row.

 _Yeah, 'extra leg room' my foot!_

Glancing over at him, a frown suddenly marred the woman's lovely features. She was looking at his long legs, which were scrunched up in a rather uncomfortable position, knees almost touching the seat back in front of him. Sweeping her eyes further upward, she noticed him shifting in his seat, trying (unsuccessfully) to find a more comfortable position. Tilting her head, her eyes softened with a look of compassion, and she bit her lip for a moment before she quietly spoke, shocking Anakin with her friendly offer.

"That looks _really_ uncomfortable. Why don't we switch seats?"

Anakin whipped his head around, gaping at her in surprise. He blinked and opened and closed his mouth several times before wetting his lips again, and speaking softly, "Really? You don't mind?" He felt a warm fuzzy feeling permeate him as she quickly nodded her head and offered him a soft smile and a half-shrug.

"Sure. I mean, you're so tall you _obviously_ need the extra leg room that someone like me who is, uh, more _vertically challenged_ , shall we say," Anakin couldn't help but grin at her comment, "really doesn't _need,_ y'know." She grinned back at him. Gazing into her warm brown eyes, now froth with mirth, he found himself thinking he could drown in those dark orbs and die a _happy_ man.

Anakin nodded his head in agreement, gratitude written all over his face, "Well thanks! Me and my legs appreciate it."

She offered him another dazzling smile as she stood up and stepped into the aisle to allow him to stand up and move into the aisle himself before she scooted back into their row and plopped down in the middle seat. As Anakin gratefully sank into the aisle seat and stretched his legs out straighter on a sigh of relief, they exchanged a grin, and his own eyes twinkled in amusement when she pointed to her own legs, now kicking up and down in front of her seat with _plenty_ of room between her seat and the one in front of her. "See," she looked at him, eyes wide and sparkling, and whispered conspiratorially, like they were in on some private secret only _they_ two knew, "No scrunched knees!" She raised her eyebrows and beamed at him, causing him to smirk.

"So, I see. Good thing you're _vertically challenged_ , like you said." Anakin pursed his lips and arched his eyebrows almost comically, and she burst into giggles. He thought her laughter was the most beautifully melodic sound he'd _ever_ heard in his life. He suddenly had the insane thought that he'd like to make her laugh just like that everyday _forever._

Anakin softly cleared his throat, smirked, and raised his eyebrows questioningly, "Y'know, normally, it's the _knight_ who's supposed to come to the rescue of the fair damsel in distress, _but_ it seems the reverse is true in this instance. _Milady,_ may I ask the name of my rescuer?" He held out his right hand toward her, palm up, in a friendly gesture. He was rewarded with another burst of soft tinkling laughter and sparkling eyes before he felt the weight of her tiny hand placed in his own much larger one. When their skin touched, he felt all tingly, like tendrils of electricity had raced up his arm, and he had to stifle a gasp.

"Sure. My name's Padme Amidala. What's yours?"

"Skywalker...Anakin Skywalker."

"Well, Knight Skywalker, I am pleased to meet you...and to have rescued you from such a _tight spot! "_

Anakin couldn't help chuckling as they shook hands. Honestly, she had an amazingly quick wit, which he found incredibly refreshing. _I think this flight might turn out to be fun after all,_ he thought as he released her hand (rather reluctantly). They each fastened their seatbelts and turned their attention to the flight attendants in the aisle demonstrating the safety procedures that were being delivered over the intercom, as their plane backed away from the gate and began making its way toward the runway for takeoff.

They sat in relative silence for awhile, but twenty minutes after takeoff, Anakin turned to her and asked, "So, Padme...You live in Boston? Or, are you from Seattle?" He found himself _hoping_ she lived in Boston, but managed to show only mild curiosity in his gaze.

She smiled, "Boston. I live in East Cambridge now, just a few blocks from the river. What about you?"

Smiling at the surprising surge of _elation_ he felt that she didn't live all that far from him, he replied, "I was born in Boston but raised on my stepfather's apple orchard in central Massachusetts, out near South Lancaster. I live in the Back Bay area now."

Another radiant smile graced her lips, "Back Bay, huh? That's not too far from East Cambridge either. So, what takes you to Seattle today, Anakin? Business or pleasure?"

"Business. You?"

"Same. So, what do you do?"

"I'm a mechanical engineer at Jinn Engineering. You?"

"Impressive," She pursed her lips and nodded her head, a look of admiration on her face, "I'm in PR in the Boston mayor's office. I'm meeting with my counterparts in Seattle to coordinate a few things between our respective cities."

"Nice. How long you staying?"

"Till Monday. You?"

"Same here. Monday. Ever been to Seattle before?"

"Nope. Closest I've ever been is watching ' _Sleepless in Seattle',"_ she grinned, and Anakin laughed, before she asked him, "What about you? Is this your first trip to Seattle?"

Anakin shook his head, "No. My second. Both times for business, but it's the first time I'll be able to go sightseeing." He watched her nod her head and couldn't resist glancing at her left hand. _No rings! Good!_ Still, that didn't necessarily _have_ to mean anything. Best to find out, promise to Ben or not. Swallowing, he decided to test the waters a little and ventured to ask, "So, Padme...Where you staying this trip?" He watched her closely for her reaction, hoping he wasn't being too pushy or nosy.

"Oh...At the _Executive Hotel Pacific_ downtown. Are you staying downtown, too?" She smiled kindly at him, her expression open and friendly.

"Yeah...The _Crowne Plaza_. Y'know, that's not too far from your hotel...Uhm, how 'bout sharing a cab downtown? We could split the cost if you want. That'd be easier - and cheaper - than gettin' our own taxis. We could drop you off first. Whatcha think?" He found he _really_ wanted her to agree with his suggestion, but still managed to appear nonchalant. _I don't want to freak her out, make her think I'm some kinda weirdo or something._

She tilted her head, bit her bottom lip, inhaled deeply and looked up at the ceiling for a moment, considering his offer. Then, she turned and beamed at him, "Sure. That'd work. Thanks."

"No problem."

"So, mechanical engineering. You must be some kinda math whiz, huh?"

"Yeah, guess so,' he shrugged. "I was always really good at math and science in school, and I liked fixing things, y'know? Trying to figure out how things worked. So, it seemed like the best field of study for me. I've got a secondary degree in Physics as well."

"What school'd you go to?"

"MIT. And, you? What's your degree in?"

He watched her eyes widen and a look of near _awe_ crossed her face, and she let out a low whistle, "Wow! That's amazing!" He beamed at her, a warm fluttery feeling settling in his chest at her praise. "I did a double major, political science and communications at Harvard."

This time, _he_ was the one in awe. _Harvard?_ _Cool!_ She was obviously as intelligent as she was witty. He liked that. He liked it _a lot_. "Wow yourself! A double major? That's an amazing accomplishment...and Harvard. _Very_ nice." She blushed and gave him a soft smile, ducking her head at his own praise. Just as he was thinking that he couldn't believe they'd never crossed paths before _now,_ she changed the subject.

"So, you mentioned sightseeing this trip. Whatcha wanna see?"

"Oh, the _Space Needle_ , _Pike Place Market_. Maybe take a cruise round the harbor. I _really_ wanna see if the _Mariners_ are playing at home. If so, I'd like to go see a game. What about you? Got any free time to sightsee this trip?" For some reason, Anakin really hoped she _did._

She smiled, "Well, I'm free Sunday. So, maybe then. Shame I'm solo this trip, though. Sightseeing alone _isn't_ the most fun in the world." She tilted her head back against the headrest and sighed.

Anakin nodded his head in understanding but felt his pulse speed up _just_ a little bit all the same. _It sounds like maybe she'd like some company, and I'm free on Sunday. Hmm...I wonder..._ Taking a deep breath, he fought back a wave of nerves (and momentary nausea. Honestly, those weren't _butterflies_ in his stomach...It felt more like a swarm of killer bees maybe) and decided to broach the subject. " _Well_ , I'm free Sunday...Want some company?...I mean, that is...if your husband or boyfriend wouldn't mind." He tried to sound like it was no big deal, but he was really afraid he sounded more _desperate_ than anything...and it wasn't helped, he knew, by the flood of warmth he felt in his cheeks. Still, when he flicked his gaze up to hers, he was pleased to see a friendly smile on her face...and in her eyes. Not only that, but she was actually _blushing!_

"Oh, I'm single. No boyfriend or hubby back home to get jealous." Her smile widened in genuine amusement, and then she quirked an eyebrow at him and dryly said, "What about you? If I join you on Sunday, will any screaming banshees be baying for my blood back in Boston?" Anakin felt his heart start to race in his chest.

 _She's single!_

Still, Anakin's face reddened even more, as he shook his head. "Nope. I'm single. Don't worry. You're safe. No female assassins will be after you on my account." He was relieved when they both started to laugh, and the look they exchanged was somewhat shy and almost _endearing_ before he continued speaking in a rush, "But, that's great then! Wait, uh...Sorry, I just meant, _great_ that you're free on Sunday... _Not_ that you're single...I mean, I guess I'm _glad_ that you're single...and free on Sunday...but, I mean, certainly if you'd prefer to be married or in a relationship, then I'm sorry you're _not,_ of course, but…" he trailed off, his face flaming from his embarrassed stuttering, feeling like a total idiot.

 _Way to go, Dumbass! She basically agrees to spend Sunday with you and what do you do? Open mouth and insert foot. Smooth, reaaaal smooth._

He nervously reached up and raked his hand through his hair and let out a huge sigh. Shaking his head, he opened his mouth to apologize for his stammering when he felt her gently touch his forearm. Looking up quickly, he noticed the most adorable grin on her face and her eyes twinkling with mischief. "It's okay. I know what you meant. Listen, I hope this isn't too forward or makes you uncomfortable, since we've just met, but would you like to exchange numbers? It'd make sense keeping in touch, right? To set up times and things for Sunday?" Her cheeks faintly pink, she arched her eyebrows questioningly and waited for his response.

 _She's asking for my number? Really? Yeah, Baby!_

He smiled and nodded his head calmly, betraying none of the excitement that had exploded in his gut at her suggestion, "Sure. Good idea. We can text or call or whatever." She beamed at him and then pulled her phone out of her purse, thumbed open her contacts, and went to hand him her phone, taking his at the same time. They each typed in their contact info and saved it, then handed their respective phones back to each other with another smile.

"You mentioned a _Mariners_ game. I take it you like baseball then," she said, as she put her phone back in her purse.

Anakin nodded and grinned, "Yeah. I like most sports, actually. Typical guy, I guess. _ESPN's_ in my blood. You like sports?"

"Well, I'm not crazy about basketball, but I like baseball, football, and hockey."

Anakin arched his eyebrows in surprise, "You like _hockey?! Really?"_

Padme smirked, "Sure do. Love the _Bruins._ Why's that so surprising?"

He pursed his lips and shrugged, "Dunno…It's just such a _violent_ game at times, really rough, y'know. I just wouldn't have expected that. But, you like football and baseball, too? Cool. Got any favorite teams?"

"But, _of course!_ Hometown girl! I pull for the _Patriots_ and the _Red Sox._ What're your favorite teams?"

"Same as you. But, I'm also into basketball and pull for the _Celtics_ , of course." Anakin felt a little thrill of delight sweep through him at her disclosure. They shared a love of sports... _and_ pulled for the same teams apparently! He'd _never_ met a woman before who _really_ shared his passion for sports. Mentally, he started a running tab. _Check 1: Beautiful; Check 2: Highly intelligent; Check 3: Quick witted and funny; Check 4: Compassionate and selfless; Check 5: Likes sports…This is good!_

 _Pros 5, Cons 0._

Then, she knocked him for a loop.

"Nice. Y'know, when we get back home, would you like to go to a game sometime? My dad gets season tickets for the _Bruins_ and the _Celtics_ every year; though, I only go to the _Bruins_ games."

Anakin's jaw gaped open just a little bit. _This_ was progressing so much better than even _he'd_ hoped when he sat down next to her. "Sure! That'd be awesome! Thanks!" He practically bounced in his chair, he was so giddy with excitement, both from the invitation... _and_ , more importantly, the woman doing the inviting. He could _feel_ his attraction to her already beginning to blossom and grow and strengthen. He hadn't felt like _this_ in...well, _never_ , if he was honest.

She chuckled again. "No problem. Honestly, Dad'll enjoy having an extra guy to go with him. Usually, he takes either my brother-in-law or his next door neighbor to the _Celtics_ games...doing that male bonding thing, y'know, but normally, he has to _drag_ my mom to get her to go...and both my sister and I just outright _refuse_." She shook her head, "I don't watch basketball on _TV_ , so _forget_ me going to watch it in person!" Padme rolled her eyes and scrunched her face up in mock disgust, causing Anakin to burst into laughter. As he did so, he noticed a soft smile and a thoughtful look suddenly cross her features.

Then, she started to snicker, and she shook her head, putting her hand over her mouth for a moment as she looked over at him, merriment dancing in her eyes.

"Alright, what is it? What's so funny?" He couldn't help smirking at her obvious amusement.

"I dunno...It's just...has anyone _ever_ told you that you kinda look like that actor...what's his name?...the tall hunky one from that movie, ' _Jumper?_ ' Because you really sorta _do_ , y'know."

Anakin couldn't hold back a bark of laughter at _that_ comment, "Oh, I think I know who you're talking about, and uhm, _no,_ actually. You're the first, but you've got it _all_ wrong," he smiled slyly as she gave him a questioning look.

"Oh, really? How so?"

" _He_ actually favors _me..._ but, even so, I am still _way_ better looking than him any day," Anakin sighed dramatically with a roll of his eyes, as if to say his statement was the most obvious fact in the world. He watched with delight as her face lit up with a grin a mile wide, her shoulders shaking with silent laughter, and his own corresponding grin turned positively wolfish.

"Sorry! My bad!"

"You're forgiven. I realize you're just star struck," he shrugged nonchalantly.

More gurgles of tinkling laughter met his statement, and she shook her head again before she gasped out, "Can I have your autograph?" She turned her head toward him and actually batted her eyelashes at him! _The minx!_

His grin feral, his eyes dancing merrily, his reply was smooth as melted butter, "You don't need it. You've already got something better."

Arching her brows in mock surprise, she smirked, "And, what's that?"

He winked at her. "My number."

They simply stared at each other for a charged moment before they each burst into laughter, much to the vocalized annoyance of the peeved elderly gentleman in seat 8F by the window. He shot them a glare through his horn-rimmed glasses, "Hey, can you two keep it down, please? You've been talking nonstop since you sat down, and I'd like to watch this movie in peace, if you don't mind!"

Their heads whipped round to stare at the man, whose face was pinched in an annoyed grimace, before they each mumbled an apology, which the man nodded at sharply and then put his earphones back on and turned his attention back to the screen in front of him. Anakin and Padme slowly turned to look at each other, eyebrows raised, lips twitching and a look of _oops!_ , on their faces before silent laughter shook them both.

* * *

The rest of their flight passed uneventfully, as they continued to talk and get to know one another. They chatted all through lunch, and Anakin had kindly gotten out his leftover cheese danish from earlier that morning and split it with her during their meal. Honestly, he couldn't remember the last time he'd _enjoyed_ himself this much in a conversation. It was as refreshing as a summer rain shower! They were _so_ engrossed in their discussion, they didn't even bother watching the movies available for viewing or listen to any music. Anakin was _beyond_ delighted to discover they shared common interests in more than just sports; though, they did get into a _very_ robust discourse about the upcoming _NHL_ hockey season and the _Bruins'_ chances for making the playoffs this year, which whetted his appetite for her game invite even more. _Especially if she is coming, too!_

The longer the flight went on, the more Anakin was attracted to Padme. They shared a love of music, including liking many of the same artists. She played piano; he played guitar. She had been in the choral group in high school and sang soprano; he couldn't carry a tune vocally if his life depended on it (" _I only sing in the shower,"_ he declared, as she snorted). They both liked movies and enjoyed a wide variety of genres; though, _he_ admittedly enjoyed a good horror flick once in awhile, which _she_ found appalling, and _her_ penchant for political thrillers made _him_ grimace and gag in mock disgust. They talked about their family backgrounds and discovered they each shared a strong bond with their respective families. And, with each passing mile, Anakin grew _more_ and _more_ impressed with her, and his mental tally continued to mount. _Check, Check, Check! ...This keeps getting better 'n better!_

 _Pros 10, Cons 0_

They discovered they liked the same types of food, especially Italian and Mexican cuisine (" _Do you speak Italian or Spanish?_ ," she asked; his reply: " _Do the words 'Chef Boyardee' and 'Taco Bell' count?"_ ). She loved to cook and bake, having learned from her grandmother and mother growing up; he couldn't cook worth a diddle and ate takeout most of the time (" _But, I can boil water...I think,"_ he'd jovially stated, much to her amusement) _._ Both drove a _Toyota_ vehicle (she a _Camry_ ; he a _Highlander_ ), and they both loved to travel; although, Anakin's rather sheepish revelation had left her nearly speechless...

"Are you _serious? For real?,"_ Her face basically was one of amused shock, as it were, eyes wide, mouth agape, and trying _hard_ to hold in her laughter. "You're _kidding_ me, right?"

"Nope. Not kidding. I _really_ don't like it."

" _How_ can you hate _sand_ of all things _?!"_

Anakin blushed slightly and shrugged, his reply one of mild defensiveness,"Hey, it's gritty and abrasive, and it gets _everywhere."_

She just gaped at him for a moment, then started to chortle, " _Well_ , no building sandcastles for _you_ then! Engineer or not! Man, that's _too_ funny!" She had to cover her mouth with her palm to try and stifle it, casting a quick glance toward their ornery elderly seatmate to make sure she hadn't disturbed him from the nap he was now taking. Anakin just smirked and rolled his eyes at her, his blush deepening. Once she managed to stop giggling, she couldn't help asking, " _So,_ if you don't like _sand_ , then I take it you're not much into water sports either, huh? I mean... Do you swim or water ski or anything like that?" She tilted her head back against her seat and watched him, her gaze genuinely curious.

"Well, I've never been water skiing, but I did go jet skiing and windsurfing once while I was in college. Some of my buddies and I went down to Fort Lauderdale for Spring Break our senior year, and I got to try those then. It was fun. And, yeah, I like swimming. It's good exercise. What about you?"

"Oh, I _love_ the water! My family has a beach house in Harwich, out on Cape Cod. So, I grew up spending tons of time at the beach, especially in the summer. I also swam competitively in middle and high school."

"That's nice...Well, except for the _sand_ part of it."

"Y'know, I'm thinking...maybe I should get you a _sand dollar_ as a souvenir next time I hit the beach." The grin she shot him was feral.

"Ha...Ha...Ha... _Very funny,"_ Anakin just rolled his eyes at her, and her response was to grin even wider.

On and on their conversation went, and before they both knew it, they were landing in Seattle, arriving at their gate, and then departing the plane, Anakin kindly allowing her to exit in front of him. They headed to baggage claim together, still chatting, and when the carousel started up, Anakin very kindly grabbed _both_ their bags for them. He hailed a taxi, and she gave her hotel address first after they climbed in. They quietly sat, enjoying watching the cityscape out their respective windows all the way downtown. When they pulled up outside her hotel, she handed their driver cash for half of the fare, then Anakin helped her out of the car and grabbed her suitcase for her as well.

"Well, thanks, Anakin. This has been the most enjoyable start to a trip I think I've ever had," Padme said, as she stared up into his smiling face.

"Yeah, I agree," he said softly. They stood for a moment, and then they both spoke at once.

"Listen, ca-"

"I'd real-"

Laughing once more, Anakin shook his head, his cheeks tinged pink yet again, and said, "Ladies first." He shoved his hands in his jeans pockets and waited. She nodded, took a deep breath, and then surprised him again with her reply.

"My hotel has a wine reception nightly from five to six. If you're not busy tonight, would you care to join me for it? It's free booze."

Anakin perked up immediately. _She wants to see me again...Tonight? Yes! "_ Sure! Sounds great. How about dinner after? On me. There's a great Italian place, _Tulio's,_ literally just round the corner from here that I've been to before. Their food's phenomenal. Wanna go?"

Her eyes lit up immediately and a _huge_ breathtaking smile was his reward, as she gushed, "Yeah, I'd _love_ to! Thanks!"

 _Score! Our first real date!...Of which I hope there will be many, many more,_ he couldn't help thinking, as elation coursed through him.

He fought the masculine urge to pump his fist in the air, and instead grinned like a fool, stating, "Great! So, I'll meet you here for drinks at five, then _Tulio's_ for dinner after. Uhm...It's more upscale, so you probably should wear something a little dressy for dinner. Not formal, just...y'know, _nice._ "

She nodded her head in understanding, "Ok. Will do. Uhm, the mayor's chief of staff is picking me up at 12:30 to take me to City Hall, so I better get going. See you at five?"

"Yeah. See you then. I'll text you when I get the reservation."

"Ok."

They both hesitated, and then she tentatively reached up on her toes and softly brushed her lips against his cheek. As she did so, he felt heat swirl in his gut, and his stomach seemed to drop down to his toes. Her perfume, a sweet, yet light, floral scent that suited her perfectly, wafted in the air between them, and he inhaled deeply, appreciatively, with his nose. He knew that, as long as he lived, he'd _never_ forget that distinctly feminine scent she was wearing right now. Pulling back, she smiled at him, grasped the handle of her suitcase and turned to enter her hotel. Anakin stood watching her, a wide grin on his face, utterly captivated by the sensual sway of her hips, her jeans showcasing her perfect posterior as she went.

As she walked inside the front entrance and disappeared from view, he sighed happily and climbed back in the taxi. Shutting the door, he said to the driver, "The _Crowne Plaza,_ on 6th,please."

"Yes, Sir," the driver replied, moving the car forward on the street, heading on the short drive to his hotel. "If you don't mind me saying so, Sir...She's quite the beauty, isn't she? Seems really nice, that one," Anakin met the driver's reflection in the rear view mirror and smiled.

"Yes. She certainly is."

" _Tulio's_ is a nice choice for dinner, Sir. _Very nice."_

"I agree. I hope she'll like it."

"I'm sure she will, Sir...Y'know, I've been driving in this city a _long_ time, and I've seen couples come and go, but I can honestly say that, in all the years I've driven this taxi, I've never seen two people who seemed so... _perfect_ together. I've got a really good feeling for ya, Sir. _Real_ good," the driver nodded his head and pursed his lips, his eyes crinkling in the corners, before catching Anakin's gaze one more time in the mirror as they pulled up out front of the _Crowne Plaza_.

"Me, too." Anakin felt a dopey grin spread on his face as he paid the driver, thanked him and exited the taxi with his luggage. Oh yeah, he was thinking the _exact_ same thing himself.

He couldn't _wait_ to tell Ben.

*~o0o~*

 **A/N: Ok, it's fluff. I know. But, I** ** _adore_** **fluff, and if any two characters ever deserved fluff, it's A &P. So, let the teeth rotting begin! Uhm, ****_don't_** **expect any angst this trip. K? Enjoy! And, please review! Thanks! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 ***~o0o~***

 _Breathe..Just breathe._

It was 4:50, and he had just arrived back at her hotel, and he was so nervous he had to remind himself to inhale and exhale normally. _Yeah, passing out at this point would_ _ **not**_ _be good._ Alighting from the cab, he stood on the dampened sidewalk and took a deep breath, as the taxi pulled away from the curb. It had rained briefly not long ago, and the air smelled fresh, clean...invigorating. He smiled and glanced down at his attire. He brushed absently at the sleeves of his black suit jacket, reached up and straightened his gray, black, and white patterned tie _again_ , and then nervously ran his hand over the short dark blonde curls atop his head. He exhaled a deep breath, stood up straight, and squared his shoulders. He was as ready as he would ever be.

And, he was _more_ excited about tonight than he had been about anything in a very, _very_ long time.

 _Here we go._

He reached in his inner jacket pocket and retrieved his phone. Thumbing it open, he quickly opened her contact info and sent her a text: **Hi. I'm here. Where shall I meet you? :)**

The three little dots appeared instantly: **Great! Be down in 5. Take stairwell in lobby up to 2nd floor seating area. Meet you there :)**

Smiling broadly, he put his phone back in his jacket pocket, pulled open the hotel's large glass front doors, and walked inside. Glancing around, he noticed the lobby stairwell and headed for it. _Nice place_ , he thought, as he climbed to the second level. There were quite a few people milling around, both in the lobby and in the open mezzanine area on the second floor. As he reached the top of the stairs, he noticed staff setting out the wine and a few light appetizers for the social. Walking across the room, he stood by one of the large windows opposite the elevators and watched the flow of traffic on the street outside. He was _trying_ to control the killer bees that were back swarming around in his belly and having little success. Even a can of _Raid_ wouldn't work at this point, he didn't think. _Maybe I should skip the wine and just go for some scotch, three fingers, no ice. Hmm….No, the whole bottle more like it._

 _Ding_

The sound of the elevator caught his attention, and he turned his head round quickly as the doors slid open and several people exited, some entering the mezzanine seating area, others headed for the stairwell leading down to the lobby. She was one of the last to exit, and she was a sight to behold. Once again, as she came into view, he felt all the air leave his lungs. His mouth fell open, his eyes widened, and his stomach muscles clenched almost painfully. He felt his hands tremble and his knees go weak. She glanced around, noticing him by the window, and her smile was nearly blinding in its intensity as she strode around the area sofa and toward him, her heels clicking against the floor. _Wow, I suggested she dress nicely but this is just...just...WOW!_

She was wearing a black sheath dress that hugged her curves snugly, but not too tightly. Reaching her knees, it had a high Grecian neckline with multiple narrow straps draped from a solid center strap above her bosom up over each shoulder, revealing slivers of her creamy skin. She was carrying a small black evening purse, held in her hand by a thin silver chain. She had a white sweater in her other hand. On her feet, she wore a pair of classic black, stiletto, pointy-toed pumps that added approximately four inches to her petite height. She had a thin black and silver watch on her right wrist, and a delicate silver and pearl bracelet on her left wrist. Her beautiful mahogany tresses were swept up into a smoothly elegant French twist with a few soft wisps left framing her face, which showed off the creamy skin of her graceful neck to perfection. She wore a pair of twisted silver, crystal, and pearl earrings that matched her bracelet. Her makeup was flawless, with dark gray eye shadow and a hint of mascara and ruby red lips. She looked elegant, poised, and sophisticated.

 _Stunning, simply stunning!_

As she reached him, she stopped, raised her eyebrows, and tilted her head to the side for a moment, staring up at him, waiting. For his part, _all_ Anakin could do was stare at her silently, dumbstruck, unaware his mouth was hanging open. Then, as a cheeky smirk spread across her face, she reached up with her right index finger and _gently_ tipped his chin up, closing his mouth. Instantly, Anakin jolted back to his senses and felt his face flush hot with embarrassment. Her grin turned wolfish, her eyes dancing merrily, as he shook his head and stuttered, "P-Padme, you look... _a_ - _amazing._ Truly, _truly_ lovely. Just breathtaking." He meant it, and she must have sensed that because she beamed at him, and he swore her smile lit up the entire room.

Then she flicked her eyes from his head down to his feet and back again, "Thank you, Anakin...Wow! You look _really_ handsome in that suit yourself. _Very_ _GQ_." She grinned again and nodded approvingly, and Anakin puffed his chest out _just_ a little at her praise, returning her grin. Before he could reply, however, she chuckled softly, "You must be psychic! You matched your outfit to mine! Nice tie, by the way," she pointed toward his suit and tie and then at her own attire.

He smiled, his eyes twinkling mischievously, and he shrugged, "What can I say, Padme? I'm a man of _many_ talents." He arched an eyebrow and grinned even wider when she giggled and a blush swept her cheeks becomingly at the silent innuendo. He glanced over his shoulder, noticed the wine now being served, and turned back to her, bowing his head toward her, "Join me in a glass of wine, _milady?_ " He turned his body ever slightly to his right and made a sweeping motion toward the hotel staff members now serving wine to the assembled guests.

"It would be my pleasure, _Knight Skywalker_." She tilted her own head toward him playfully with a smile, and stepped toward the wine table, as he placed his left hand gently against the small of her back, guiding her. The smiling hostess asked them what they would like, and she quickly chose a nice red Merlot; he opted for a delicately refreshing Riesling. Taking their glasses, they moved over to an area by the railing overlooking the lobby below and slowly sipped their wine, as they each asked the other how the rest of their day had gone.

For the next thirty minutes, they chatted about their respective business meetings that day (both of which had gone very well) and what was on tap for their work schedules on the morrow. Anakin couldn't explain it, but for some reason, talking with Padme was just so _fascinating._ He really had _zero_ interest in politics, but listening to _her_ explain several key button issues involved in her current negotiations, he felt he could listen to her talk for _days_ on all things political and _never_ tire of it. For her part, she seemed genuinely interested - despite having little understanding of his job field - in the project meetings he was involved in with his company's client. She asked him intelligent questions about his work, nodding her head in relative understanding at his explanations. She was quick on the uptake, and Anakin was _thrilled_ they could actually carry on an intellectually stimulating conversation about their jobs that didn't bore either of them to tears.

When they finished their wine, Anakin glanced at his watch and asked if she was ready to head out for the restaurant. He'd made a reservation for 6:15, as the restaurant was literally less than a five minute walk from her hotel. Agreeing, she set her empty wine glass down by his own, and they headed down the stairwell to the lobby and then out the front doors to the sidewalk, Anakin politely holding the door for her to go first, earning him another knee-quaking smile. Offering his arm in a gentlemanly fashion, he was delighted when she gently placed her hand in the crook of his elbow, gazing up at him with a soft - yet pleased - expression. As they set off down the street toward the restaurant, Anakin walked next to the flow of traffic in a protective masculine gesture, and he smiled down at her, as she gently squeezed his elbow in appreciation for his thoughtfulness.

It was a pleasant evening out, as they strolled the short distance toward the establishment...and yes, it was _literally_ just around the corner, and already the smells wafting in the evening breeze toward them were making them both hungry. Arriving quickly at the front entrance of _Tulio's_ , they walked inside, and Anakin gave his name to the seating hostess. Glancing around at the rich dark woods and classically stylish decor, they could see that, even for a Wednesday evening, it was packed. The hostess smiled politely, saying, "Your table is ready, Sir. Please follow me," and she lead them to a booth by one of the windows.

Motioning for Padme to sit first, Anakin waited until she was seated before sliding in opposite her. The restaurant had a warmly intimate ambiance, with the lighting turned down low, and each table having a small lamp lit on it, casting a softly golden glow across the crisp white table linens. Breathing in deeply, Anakin's stomach reacted with a rumbling grumble at the succulent smells reaching them from the kitchen, and he had to fight the sudden urge to press his hand _hard_ against his belly to try and silence its hungry protestations. Glancing somewhat nervously at his date, he dearly _hoped_ she hadn't heard that. He could just _hear_ Ahsoka's wry voice in his head, chiding him, " _Try to contain your 'manly gastric sounds' tonight, SkyGuy. You're not the Tasmanian Devil, y'know. No belching, no growling, and no farting. K? Be civilized."...Yeah, I mean_ _ **really**_ _, Snips...Do my best!..._ He wanted to make a good impression on her... _Really_ good. Padme meanwhile glanced all around, apparently oblivious to his gastric crescendo (Whew!), a look of pleased appreciation on her face, and he cheered internally, knowing he'd picked well in bringing her here.

"This is _lovely_ , Anakin! Thank you for this. If the food is as fabulous as what I'm _smelling_ , I think I am going to leave her a _very happy_ and _sated_ woman!"

Anakin laughed and reassured her, "Oh, it is. I've eaten here twice before, and both times the meal was exceptional. You won't be disappointed, Padme. Trust me."

Their waiter arrived at that moment with menus, and they each ordered a glass of iced tea with lemon to start. The waiter smiled and left to fill their drinks. Perusing the menu, they discussed the various dinner options, Anakin highly recommending the asparagus soup for their first course. When the waiter returned with their tea, they both ordered the asparagus soup to start, then for the main course, he chose the veal roast while she chose the lamb sirloin. They each ordered a glass of wine to complement their meals, per their waiter's suggestions. When their waiter left to place their order, they relaxed back in their seats, as the easy flow of conversation between them began again.

"So, you said you were raised on an apple orchard? That sounds like a very... _fruitful_ upbringing."

Anakin rolled his eyes at her tease. "I guess so. I was certainly the _apple_ of my mother's eye, that's for sure," His eyes fairly dancing, his look was mischievous. Two could pun at this game.

She snorted and rolled her eyes, making him laugh even harder, but then fired right back at him, "Really? You sure about that? _One bad apple can spoil the whole bunch_...So I hear."

His bark of laughter at her comment made her grin wider. _Oh, she's good!_ Honestly, he found her sense of humor so captivating! "Not _this_ apple. From core to stem, I'm as fresh as fresh gets." His eyes flashed momentarily with merriment when she blushed and softly cleared her throat at his double entendre. Naturally, she wasn't about to let it end there.

"So, did they call you ' _Juicy Fruit'_ as a kid, or what?," she quipped.

He groaned, dropping his head to stare at his lap, as she burst into a fit of giggles at the look on his face. He just sighed and shook his head and grinned back. He couldn't help it. This back and forth banter between them was flat out _enchanting._ At that moment, their waiter returned with their soup, and Anakin waited for Padme to try it first. He felt a burst of pride at her delighted gasp of, ' _This is delicious!,'_ after her first bite. He nodded his head in agreement, and they both proceeded to enjoy the soup.

After finishing their first course, as they waited for their entrees to arrive, Padme was holding her hand to her chest and desperately trying _not_ to cry from the force of her laughter, as Anakin regaled her with story after story of his, his best friend Kitster's, and his step-brother Owen's hijinks growing up. But, it was hard.

 _Real hard._

" _..._ So, Owen's driving the tractor from the orchard back to the barn...and Kitster and I get the bright idea to climb up behind him and surprise him. So, we climb back down the apple tree and take off after him down the path. Owen's singing away at the top of his lungs... _badly_ , I might add…to the radio and doesn't hear us coming up behind him, right? So, we climb up the back of the tractor, and I threw my hands up over his eyes, and me and Kitster both yelled ' _Guess who?'._.. _Totally_ freaked Owen out, and he said, ' _Dammit, Ani!'_ ...and he -"

"Whoa, whoa...Wait a sec... _Ani?!"_ She held a hand up and looked at him with eyebrows raised and a Cheshire cat smirk on her face.

Anakin blushed ten shades of red. " _Yeah_...Uh, my childhood nickname. My family...and Kitster...they _all_ still call me that, unfortunately. But, don't you _dare_ tell _anyone_ that. If the guys at work got wind of it, I would _never_ live it down," he huffed, leaning back in his seat.

Tinkling laughter bubbled from his dinner companion, and her eyes fairly glittered in the dim lighting, captivating him. "Awww...Come _on!_...I think it's _adorable!_ And, it really suits you, I think." She tilted her head to the side, watching him.

He looked at her in surprise, " _Really?_ You _like_ it?"

She nodded her head confidently and pursed her lips, "Sure do. May I call you that?"

He just stared at her for a moment, undecided. On the one hand, it seemed like a ridiculously childish thing to call a grown man, of course. _But,_ on the other hand, it was a moniker that was _familial_ in nature and, if he was honest, dear to him, used only by his most cherished loved ones. Allowing her to partake in such closeness bespoke of an immediate step toward something _deeper_ , something _long term_ , something... _right._

He smiled almost shyly, his reply softly given, "Sure. If you want."

She smiled warmly at him, nodding, "Great! Now, please continue your _eyes wide shut_ tale... _Ani."_

Laughing, he nodded, "Ok, ok...So...Where was I? Oh yeah...So, we shouted, ' _Guess who?'_ Owen's cursing and let's go of the wheel and tries to pry my fingers loose, but I refused to let go. Kitster and I are just laughing our heads off, and Owen's twisting his head to try and break my hold, and suddenly, Kitster shouts, ' _Look out!,'...Just_ as we plow right through the paddock fence next to the barn and then slam into the barn wall... _hard."_

"Oh my God! No!," She gasped in shock, her hand flying up to cover her mouth.

"Yep. Sure did. Shook the whole barn. _Literally."_

"Did you guys get hurt?," she gasped out, eyes wide and mouth agape.

"Yep...At least, _I_ did. Here's the proof," he pointed toward the long scar that slashed through his right eye.

"Oh, _Ani!_ I wondered about that, but how'd you get _that_ from slamming into the barn?"

"Well, we hit the building with enough force that it sent all three of us flying off the tractor in different directions. I went left, Owen right, and Kitster back flipped off the back of the tractor. When we plowed through the fence, we shattered the wood, and _well,_ I managed to face plant on a rather jagged piece of fence post when I hit the ground."

"Ouch!," She visibly cringed.

"Yeah. Tell me about it. Gives new meaning to the word 'splinter,' I'll tell ya that," he quipped dryly.

"Well, I'm glad you didn't lose your eye. You could've, y'know. How old were you?"

"Eight. Yeah...I admit I was stupid...and lucky," he said with a nod, but then he grinned wolfishly, "But, it sure scored me _a lot_ of dates with the girls in high school when I got old enough to drive!"

Her eyes widened for a moment before her face broke out in a smirk and her shoulders shook with quiet laughter, "Oh _really?!_ How so?"

"Well, yeah...I mean, I was on the varsity football team and ran track and field, and the scar made me look _tough,_ y'know...all _manly_ and stuff. Girls really dig that kinda thing." He couldn't help the smug look that crossed his face, causing her to laugh all the harder.

"Ahhh...Ok, so... _With_ the scar you were a total chick magnet? Am I right?" She arched her eyebrows and considered him thoughtfully.

"Absolutely," he grinned triumphantly, enjoying their conversation to the max.

"So, then that must mean _without_ the scar, you'd have _totally_ bombed out with all the babes, yeah?" She smirked, a devilish gleam in her eyes, watching the slowly spreading shock bloom on his face.

He just blinked at her, jaw slack, eyes wide.

"I...Th-...It... _No!_ ," he spluttered, trying to save face (which he figured was impossible given the heat he could feel in his cheeks), and he huffed again, as she tittered even harder and picked up her drink to take a sip, watching him with twinkling eyes over the rim of her glass. But, sitting there watching her smirk, he just _couldn't_ be mad at her. It was tough for _anyone_ to outfox _him_ verbally, but she'd done it...and done it well. She'd managed to render him momentarily speechless with her _cheekiness._ He was impressed, and he did some more mental checking on his running tab.

 _Pros 14, Cons 0_

Before they could continue their oral sparring, however, their waiter arrived with their entrees. The steaming plates of food smelled _incredible_ and were artfully presented, much to their _oohed_ delight. Another waiter also arrived bearing their chosen wine, and they tucked into their main course with gusto. They punctuated their dinner with pauses of verbal appreciation, and the easy lighthearted conversation continued throughout the rest of their meal. After their entrees, they decided on dessert. They opted to split a warm pecan tart while each enjoyed a _Caffe Corretto,_ an espresso served with a shot of _Alexander Grappa._ While they continued to sip their espressos, the waiter came, bringing their bill and promptly cleared away their dishes and silverware. Anakin glanced at the check, pulled out his wallet and plucked a credit card out and placed it in with the bill, which the waiter quickly retrieved before leaving them again.

"So? Whatcha think? Good as I said?," He asked with a questioning look, as he sipped his coffee.

"Better. This place exceeded my expectations," She replied with a smile before sipping her own beverage.

He practically _preened. "_ Great! I had a feeling you'd like it." His smile matched her own as they stared in each other's eyes. She suddenly blushed and glanced down at the table before she surprised him yet _again._

"You did, too."

He furrowed his brows in confusion, "I did, too, what?"

"Exceeded my expectations."

He inhaled sharply, a jolt of excitement coursing through his veins. "R-really?," he stuttered. He sat up straighter in his chair, struck momentarily motionless as he watched her hand reach across the table, palm up in a beseeching gesture. He shook his head to clear it and slid his hand into her grasp, their fingers twining together, and they both squeezed the other's hand gently. Anakin thought for sure he felt fire race up his arm at the skin-on-skin contact.

She nodded her head and then flicked her eyes back to his, "Yeah. I...I don't want to seem forward, and I'm usually a lot more cautious than this, but...the thing is...I _really_ like you, Ani, and this whole day….the flight this morning, drinks, then dinner...This has been the _best_ day I've had since I can't recall when." She paused and took a deep breath and bit her lip, glanced down at their entwined fingers, and then back at him. "Do you have more free time this weekend than just Sunday? I mean...if you do, I'd _love_ to spend more time with you...if _you'd_ like to, of course."

 _SCORE! WOO-HOO! YESSSS!_

Sure his face had lit up like a flashlight, he restrained himself from doing anything embarrassing (it was _hard_ not to fist pump the air); though, he _was_ pulling a _Tarzan_ internally. Maybe he'd save the chest pounding for later, when he was alone in his hotel room. Still, he was certain his smile was from ear to ear as he replied, "Sure! I'd _love_ that! What about dinner tomorrow night? Maybe a movie or a show afterward? Do you like Broadway? There's a great theatre house here downtown, over on 5th, that's playing a Broadway show called, ' _Something Rotten,'_ that's supposed to be really good. Wanna go? It's running all weekend." Now that she'd broached the subject he'd had on his _own_ mind, he couldn't keep his eagerness to see her again from showing.

He was rewarded when her eyes widened and lit up like sparkling diamonds and she squeezed his hand once again, "Oh, Ani...That'd be wonderful! Yeah! Let's do dinner and a show. Sounds perfect! Do you want me to get the tickets or..."

He forestalled her with a wave of his hand, "Nope. On me." When she opened her mouth to protest, he shook his head firmly, "I _insist._ It's a guy thing. Humor me. Ok?"

At that moment, their waiter returned with the receipt, which Anakin signed, then retrieved his card and put it back in his wallet with his receipt copy. They both thanked their waiter profusely, complimenting him on both the exceptional service, as well as the food. He beamed and grabbed their now empty espresso cups before wishing them a good evening and departing, and they glanced at each other again with a smile before Anakin slid from the booth and stood, offering his hand to Padme to assist her in standing.

They exited the restaurant and when Padme shivered in the now much cooler night air, Anakin offered to hold her purse and then assisted her in putting on her sweater, before they twined their fingers together and then walked slowly back toward her hotel, shooting soft warm glances at each other in the easy silence. They arrived back at her hotel, and they walked through the lobby and went back up the stairwell to the mezzanine, which was now basically empty. She reached over and pressed the UP button on the elevator, and then turned to face him with a shy smile.

"Thank you, Anakin, for a wonderful evening. I _really_ had a great time."

He returned her smile, "Yeah, Padme...Me, too." He flicked his gaze down to her lips. He wanted to kiss her - _desperately! -_ but he didn't want to push his luck and jinx this budding relationship either. _What should I do?_ Thankfully, she made the decision for him. And, it blew him away. Before he even realized what had happened, he felt…

His lips ignite as she gently brushed the barest of there kisses against his mouth before pulling back a hair's breadth to stare into his wide open eyes and whisper, "Goodnight, Ani. I'll see you tomorrow. Text me later." She stepped back and released his hand.

 _Ding_

Then the elevator doors slid open, she smiled, stepped inside, pressed the button for her floor, and then vanished from view as the elevator whisked shut to ferry her upstairs to her room. Anakin finally let out the pent up breath he'd unknowingly been holding, feeling his pulse pound in his veins and tremors in his hands. _Holy Shit! She kissed me! Wow...I just...That was...I can't...Damn!_

He literally could think of _nothing_ adequate to do or say that would convey how he felt in _that_ moment. As he smiled a cheekily smug grin, he turned and went back down the stairwell and strode confidently out into the beautiful Seattle night. He flagged down a taxi, climbed in when one pulled up next to him almost immediately, said, "Crowne Plaza on 6th, please," then leaned back in his seat and loosened his tie and unbuttoned his collar. He was over the moon at the day's turn of events. Replaying everything over in his mind, he had to admit, Ben had been right. Absolutely, positively, irrefutably _right. Damn, he's going to be so friggin' smug about all this._

Oh well.

He didn't care. Let him be smug. Anakin had _no complaints_ and figured Ben had every right to be smug for finally being correct about _something._ As the cab pulled up to the curb, Anakin paid the driver, climbed out, and entered his own hotel, eager to go upstairs and call Padme. As he walked, he recalled Ben's advice that morning and couldn't help but feel that it was very _highly_ \- if indeed, not _definitely_ \- possible that the future Mrs. Skywalker had just been dropped in his seat (literally!) that morning, courtesy of both _love_ and _fate_. He chuckled to himself as he entered the elevator and hit the button for his own floor.

He _really_ couldn't wait to talk to Ben on Tuesday.

*~o0o~*

 **A/N: Sorry for the delay everyone! Went on vacation to the beach (Ahhh..sand and surf!), got back and was swamped with work and some unexpected issues that cropped up that were simply unavoidable. But, I managed to wrap up Ch. 2, and I hope you like it. It's shorter than Ch. 1 and maybe not quite as good as I would've liked, but at least it's still light and fluffy! The** ** _perfect_** **Anidala texture, IMHO! And, it's all about their dialogue! Love me some A &P sass back 'n forth! So, Happy Reading! Please Review! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

*~o0o~*

"Whoa."

"Yeah. That's _pretty_ high." His head tilted back, he put his hand up over his eyes to shade them, as he gazed upward. The early morning sunlight certainly made for beautiful blue skies today. Beautiful but _bright_ skies. _Glad I brought my sunglasses since I forgot all my ballcaps back home._

"Even for you."

Anakin tilted his head back down and swept his amused gaze over his suddenly pensive sightseeing companion and smirked, "Maybe. Why? You got a problem with heights, Short Stuff?"

He got the _death brow_ glare, but she didn't say anything, just pursed her lips together tightly, ignoring him. He snickered, "Tough luck if you do, seeing's how you're so _vertically challenged_ and all…Y'know, you probably couldn't hack the view from where _I_ stand...Let alone up _there._ " He continued to look at her smugly, as he pointed up with his right index finger. Knowing her, she wasn't about to let him get away with _that_ taunt.

He was right.

"Oh, ha ha ha. You think you are _sooo_ funny, don't you, _Seawalker_?" Honestly, she was _so_ damn _cute_ when she got annoyed and huffed like that at him. "I think next Halloween _you_ should dress up as the _Jolly Green Giant_ , Mister." His grin was downright _feral_ , but after the boat ride _incident_ yesterday, he was suddenly delighted at the possibility of ribbing _her_ for a change. _All's fair in love, after all_. His internal mocking ceased abruptly, though, when she shot him a mild glare over the rim of her sunglasses, and he relented...Well, _sort of_.

"If you can't," her eyebrows shot up and she twisted her pursed lips to the side, "…uh, that is... _don't_ wanna go up, we can just skip this and go over to _Pike Place Market._ I mean, it's no big deal, if you'd rather keep your feet firmly on the ground," he shrugged casually, trying _not_ to laugh, but man, it was _tough_ , considering the expression she wore. Yeah, sure, _he_ wanted to go to the top of the _Space Needle,_ being the daredevil that he sometimes was, but not if _she_ wasn't onboard with it, too. This was Sunday... _their_ day together, after all, and despite his good natured teasing, he wanted it to be special and fun for them _both._

 _Just like the last few days have been._

Almost delirious with happiness, he thought back over their time together since their flight to Seattle and smiled even wider. Their first date on Wednesday, their first night in town, for drinks and dinner had gone so well, that they'd immediately made plans for the next night, Thursday, for dinner and a show afterward at Seattle's famous _5th Avenue Theatre_. For dinner that evening, they'd feasted in a local downtown Seattle favorite, _The Purple Cafe._ It was obviously a popular spot, as it was packed, and they'd had to wait at the bar for a bit before a table was ready. _Not_ that they'd complained, of course. The wine selection was incredible, and their indulgence in _some_ things grape had them in good spirits already before they even sampled the food. And, it _wasn't_ a gastric disappointment either.

Not by a long shot.

Along with their jubilant conversation, they'd enjoyed such tasty treats as their chosen appetizer of baked brie with apricot preserves, caramelized onions, candied walnuts, grapes, and housemade crackers followed by a fabulous dinner. Padme had chosen the grilled chicken sandwich with bacon, brie, and arugula, topped with a sweet pea-avocado purée with a side of sweet potato fries. Anakin had opted for the classic cheeseburger with tillamook cheddar cheese, lettuce, tomato, bacon, and pickled brussels sprout remoulade and regular house fries. Once again, they split dessert, which had consisted of a flourless hazelnut-chocolate torte with chocolate custard, caramel sauce, and chopped hazelnuts, served with a novacella decaf French Press coffee. Every bite and every sip had been _beyond_ scrumptious. After their meal, they'd traveled over to the theatre to watch a lively performance of the Broadway smash hit, ' _Something Rotten,'_ which they'd both enjoyed immensely.

Friday night had been more of the same, though they'd opted to skip going _out_ per se and, instead, had stayed _in_ at her hotel to enjoy a fun dinner in the _Lodge Sports Grille_ downstairs (where he'd surprised her with baseball tickets) followed by grabbing a couple of decaf coffees to go and then finding a quiet nook in the hotel's basically deserted common area and watching a couple of movies together on _Netflix,_ after she'd gone upstairs to get her laptop and some headphones for them to use.

To be gentlemanly, he'd said, ' _Ladies first_ ,' for their premier selection, and he'd heaved a comically exaggerated sigh of relief when she'd picked a rom com instead of one of the political thrillers on her saved list. That had earned him a quick gasp of ' _Hey!'_ and a light smack on the shoulder, making him chuckle, but when it came to _his_ turn to choose something for their double feature, he'd toyed with her, purposefully threatening to pick one of the classic horror films he had saved in _his_ list. He'd instantly burst into spasms of laughter, however, at the look of _horrified_ panic she'd had. He'd finally relented, choosing one of the _Iron Man_ action flicks instead when she'd glowered at him, threatening to chuck a loony fit if he even _dared_ to try and make her visit _Elm Street. ("Don't go there, Ani! Don't even_ _ **think**_ _about it!")_ It had been so nice and so much _fun_ , teasing banter and all. Something simple and sweet and relaxing. Just being together with her like this gave him a warm fuzzy feeling of _home_. And, more and more, he was convinced of the brilliance...and eventual outcome...of Ben's _radical idea._

 _What sheer genius._

When their second movie had finished (well after midnight), and she had closed up her laptop, Anakin had taken the initiative _this_ time, and they had shared an _amazing_ goodnight kiss (their first _real_ kiss), which he swore he'd felt all the way down to his _toes_. She had tasted so sweet, so fresh, so _lush_...like _nothing_ else he'd ever sampled before, and he'd _never_ wanted it to end. He'd wanted to hold her in his arms _forever._ She'd breathlessly expressed that same feeling when their lips had finally parted, and they were _both_ reluctant to end their embrace. When he'd leaned in again for one final kiss before the _Ding_ of the elevator interrupted them, Anakin's mental tally was going through the roof without a single _Con_ on the list! _Check, Check, Check, and Check!_

 _Pros 30+, Cons 0_

Saturday morning had seen them both in a final round of meetings and negotiations with their respective business obligations (all of which were successful). After work, they had met up at her hotel at 1:00, and they set off to enjoy a glorious afternoon. They had decided on taking a harbor tour via boat after stopping to grab a light lunch. The boat ride had been loads of fun (well, for _her_ anyway _)_ , as well as offering up some picturesque views of the city. Anakin could well see Padme's love of the water on display this outing. She was totally at ease, completely relaxed, smiling contentedly, and in her natural environment on the boat it seemed, snapping picture after picture on her phone.

 _Thank God she didn't try for any selfies of us on that damn boat._

Because _, he_ , unfortunately, hadn't _quite_ shared her level of enthusiasm for their nautical adventure. Having never really spent time on any boats before, the gentle rocking motion they'd felt in the rippling waves as they moved through the water had left him feeling decidedly queasy and praying he didn't embarrass himself by hurling his lunch up over the side. _Shit, I'm glad I don't own a waterbed,_ he'd thought on a groan.

It didn't help that he could _well_ imagine Ahsoka's amused voice in his head. _Dammit! Don't even_ _ **start**_ _, Snips!_ , he'd groused internally, well aware his friend would no doubt have mocked him mercilessly for his obvious lack of _sea legs,_ if she'd been there. But, it didn't really matter that Ashoka wasn't there, because _Padme's_ teasing was bad enough once she noticed his mild distress. (" _Ani, you look positively green! Too bad your name's SKYwalker and not SEAwalker, huh? Man, I'd better start carrying Dramamine with me instead of just TUMS.")_ Still, the softly concerned look she gave him as she handed over the antacids from her purse had soothed him, augmented even more when she'd then gone to get him a bottle of _Sprite_ from the drink machine to wash the chewable pills down.

Thankfully, the _TUMS_ and soda had helped settle his stomach somewhat, and their harbor tour ended better than it began, until she broke out in a lilting rendition of, " _Sailing, sailing over the bounding main...For many a stormy wind shall blow 'ere_ _ **Ani**_ _, comes home again,"_ once they were back on dry land. He'd simply stopped walking, turned slowly and shot her a pointed look, eyebrows raised, arms crossed over his chest. Lovely as her singing voice was, he was _not_ amused. Completely unrepentant, she'd just grinned wickedly and then calmly asked if he'd like to have _seafood_ for dinner.

 _That's it. She's either a siren or a sea serpent in disguise, one or the other...just has to be._

She'd doubled over laughing, almost hysterically, however, when he'd glared back at her and muttered through gritted teeth that they were going to grab a _pizza_ for dinner before shaking his head and starting to walk away from her, mumbling under his breath and calling her (an _evil)_ ' _Little Mermaid'..._ Emphasis on the word _little._ She'd laughed even harder when he made good on his declaration at supper time a little while later, much to his chagrin.

Yep. That night's entree: _Pizza. (_ He chose to ignore her suggestion that, ' _because the day went so swimmingly',_ they end the evening by watching ' _Finding Nemo.')_

And, so now...here they were. At the world renowned _Space Needle,_ looking up _._ Even though it was still early in the day, only just 8:15, they found themselves at the back of a rather long line to buy their tickets for the Observation Deck. To give themselves plenty of time, they'd started out _very early_ that morning with a lovely breakfast meal at a local downtown restaurant, _Trace_ on 4th Avenue, recommended to Anakin by one of his corporate clients' employees. They'd enjoyed a robust and flavorful meal over coffee and juice. He'd tried the _Corned Beef Hash_ plate, loaded with grilled onions, peppers, potatoes and scrambled eggs with whole wheat toast and jam. Padme had chosen the _Northwest Loco Moco_ meal, which had consisted of foraged mushroom risotto, a grilled hamburger patty topped with two over-medium eggs and bordelaise sauce with a side of fresh fruit and whole wheat toast and cream cheese. It had been _delicious!_

Leaving the restaurant replete and sated, they'd caught a cab for the short drive to the _Space Needle._ Now, waiting in line (Padme insisted she was _up_ for it), Anakin reached out and grabbed Padme's hand, twining their fingers together and rubbing his thumb gently over the back of her hand. Leaning over, he pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead. "I'm so glad we have today together to do all this," he whispered sincerely against her brow. And, their day was going to be _jampacked_ , to be sure. Timing was key, if they were going to fit ' _all this,'_ in.

They had opted to visit the _Space Needle_ first, right after breakfast, then go by _Pike Place Market_ and walk around there for a couple of hours before heading out to _Safeco Field_ to catch the _Seattle Mariners_ versus the _Los Angeles Angels MLB_ baseball game at 1:10. Anakin had purchased their game tickets on Friday, and he'd practically buzzed with excitement that night at dinner, when he'd held up the tickets and sang a refrain of, " _Take me out to the ballgame,"_ much to her amusement. (" _Uh, Ani...You're right. You really_ _ **can't**_ _sing.")_ After the ballgame, they were going to go grab some dinner then head over to the _Pacific Science Center_ to catch the 7:00 showing of the movie, " _Dunkirk,"_ in the _Imax Theater_ that night _._

After another ten minutes, they finally made it to the front of the line, purchased their tickets, and went inside the _Needle_ , stopping at the ground floor gift shop first to purchase some souvenirs for her nieces, Ryoo and Pooja, her sister, Sola, and her folks, Ruwee and Jobal, as well as his mother, Shmi. While there, Anakin spotted one of the _VR Cardboard Viewers,_ and was fascinated when the sales clerk showed him how to work it, slipping it over his phone to give him an unobstructed, panoramic, 360-degree view of all Seattle, as seen from the Halo on top of the _Needle._ "Cool! I _gotta_ get this!," he declared in awe, staring through the viewfinder, as Padme just smirked and rolled her eyes at him.

After leaving the gift shop with their purchases, they headed over to the elevators to make their way to the top. They were two of the first ones on, and settled along the back wall of the lift. Their elevator "tour guide," Michael, was a friendly chap, and they listened to his informative spiel with keen interest, as they gently glided up the side of the _Needle_ 520 feet into the air to the circular Observation Deck. They learned the structure was actually 605 feet in height from its base to the very tip of its antenna. It was built in 1962 for the World's Fair, and it afforded a magnificent view of the entire city, as well as Mount Rainier, one of the five active volcanoes in the State of Washington. Rising 14,410 feet in the air, the iconic majestic peak maintained a snowcapped appearance year round, they were told, and was the highest mountain in the Cascade Range of the Pacific Northwest.

Arriving at the Observation Deck, they exited the elevator and made their way through the crowds already at the top. Holding hands as they walked, Anakin couldn't help but notice the slight tremors in Padme's fingers and that she appeared to be hanging back somewhat from the edge of the glass as they walked over to look out at the view. Turning to her, he noticed her eyes were a bit wide and darting rapidly right and left, and he frowned. "You ok, Padme?"

"I'm fine."

Her answer was a bit _too_ sharply given...not to mention slightly breathless. He tilted his head and said, "You sure? You don't act like it." When she didn't immediately respond, he thought back to their boat ride the day before and all the teasing _she_ had dished him, and he smirked. He had a hunch, and wickedly, he decided to play it. Turnabout _was_ fair play after all.

 _Oh, this was going to be good!_

"Uhm, you're not scared of heights, are you?" He had to fight the grin that wanted to spread on his lips. She flicked her gaze up at him and heaved an irritated sigh.

" _Yes_ , if you must know!," she sniffed indignantly. He couldn't help but smirk.

"Wuss."

Rolling her head with a glare in his direction, she stuck her tongue out at him. "Look, I'll hang back here...You just...Go out _there_ ," she dropped his hand and pointed to the outside open-air viewing area that encircled the glass-enclosed room they were now in, "...and get some good pictures...then just text 'em to me. Alright?"

"Good thing you're so petite _,_ Padme _._ If you were any taller, you'd probably freak yourself out constantly."

"Hmph... _Fee-fi-fo-fum,"_ she snorted, irritably crossing her arms over her chest.

He chuckled, enjoying their acerbic exchange,"What's _that_ supposed to mean, _Shorty?_ "

She narrowed her gaze at him, "The bigger they are, the harder they fall, _Gigantor_."

He snickered, "Yeah, yeah, yeah...Y'know, I should start calling you ' _Thumbelina,'_ I think _._ "

"You're making fun of me, _Knight Skywalker_." He got the _death brow_ again and shook his head, but his lips were twitching.

"No, no, no...I'd be _much_ too frightened to make fun of an Angel of mercy," he teased with a wink, then he paused and looked at her thoughtfully. " _Angel._ Hmm...I like that. That's a good nickname for you. Think I'll start calling you that," he said and then sauntered through the door to the outer observation deck, shaking his head again and laughing, as he heard her snort behind him.

 _Wow! This is incredible!_

The view really _was_ spectacular, and he walked completely around the outside circle, the wind whipping his hair, taking pictures (including a few selfies) of Seattle, Puget Sound, Mount Rainier and the Cascades beyond before returning inside to find Padme. She, meanwhile, had plopped down to wait for him (in a chair along the _inside_ wall, he gleefully noted) after purchasing a couple of bottled waters for them from the refreshment stand. After showing her the pictures he'd taken and texting them all to her (including his selfies), he'd grabbed her hand again, twining their fingers together once more with a gentle squeeze. Then, they went back down the elevator to begin making their way over to their next destination, _Pike Place Market. (_ But not before he'd teased her about being such a ' _grounded'_ individual.) Hopping the Monorail at the _Seattle Center,_ they traveled the line over to _Westlake Center_ at 5th & Pine, then walked west, just past 1st & Pine to begin their walking tour of the _Market._

Faces shining with anticipation for their day's next activity, they headed for the iconic shopping locale, a spring in their step and happiness filling their hearts.

* * *

For the next two hours, they had a _blast_ exploring the nine acre complex. The sights, sounds, and _smells_ were almost spellbinding! Anakin marveled at the variety of vendors, as they found everything from fresh caught fish and fresh flowers, to clothing, jewelry, paintings and other artwork, plus baked goods, fresh locally grown vegetables, and coffee. There were live street performers scattered about serenading the visitors (they tipped several of them), and they also stopped for pictures at the _Gum Wall_ and _Rachel the Piggybank,_ being sure to drop in a few bucks for a donation at the famous 550-pound bronze landmark.

In the _Crafts Market_ inside the _North Arcade_ , they perused several of the jewelry artisans' stands, and while Padme had purchased jewelry for her mother, sister, and her best friends, Dorme and Sabe, at one vendor, Anakin had found a lovely sterling silver charm bracelet at another, and surprised Padme with the gift, having also purchased five sterling silver charms to go on it: A jet plane, a baseball, a boat, an apple, and a sand dollar. He'd been _thrilled_ when her eyes had suddenly shimmered with tears and she'd leaned up and gently kissed him, whispering a quiet, " _It's beautiful. Thank you, Ani."_ A masculine surge of _pride_ raced through him at that moment, and he couldn't resist pulling her tightly into him for a deeper kiss, leaving them _both_ breathless and wanting more when they pulled apart.

After grabbing a couple of _Auntie Zelda's Classic Meatloaf Sandwiches,_ two small bags of potato chips, and some bottled _Cokes_ plus some divine smelling blueberry muffins with cream cheese, all from the world famous _Three Girls Bakery,_ they left the _Market_ and headed back to Padme's hotel and went up to her room on the fourth floor to quickly eat their to-go lunch ( _Fantastic!)_. After eating, they put the muffins inside the in-room fridge for tomorrow morning before their return flight home, left their purchases from the _Market_ and the _Needle_ on her desk _,_ used the bathroom, and then dashed back out the door to catch their transport to the ballgame.

They decided to skip another taxi ride and instead hopped on the _Seattle Streetcar,_ another unique experience neither had ever tried before. It was a lot of fun, and they enjoyed the views of the city as they went along, taking lots of pictures as well as some video footage. Getting off at the _Occidental Mall_ stop, they took a three minute stroll down 1st Avenue to the renowned _Ebbets Field Flannels_ , a veritable treasure trove of all things baseball. They had some time to kill before the start of the game, and they enjoyed browsing through the store's extensive collection of vintage _MLB_ merchandise. Anakin felt a renewed sense of pleasure that Padme loved sports - including baseball - as much as he did and that she seemed to be enjoying going through _Ebbets_ as much as he was. She didn't buy anything herself, but Anakin found a couple of authentic _Red Sox_ flannel jerseys for his stepdad, Cliegg, and stepbrother, Owen, as well as picking up a _Mariners_ ballcap for himself, since he'd left all his caps at home. He was really glad he did, too, because he felt practically _naked_ going to a ballgame without a cap on!

Leaving _Ebbets_ , they decided to walk the two blocks over to _Safeco Field._ It was a beautiful day, and the weather was _perfect;_ though, Anakin was glad the brim of his new ballcap shaded his eyes from the glare of the sun. They followed the crowds into the stadium, and meandered about the crowded Main Level, making their way around the facility to visit the _Baseball Museum of the Pacific Northwest,_ over along the Third Base line, which housed the _Mariners Hall of Fame,_ and then headed over to see the statue of legendary _Mariners_ broadcaster (and _Hall of Famer), Dave Niehaus_ , at the Main Concourse by section 105. They stopped at various locations and took pictures all around the facility, including having a bystander take one of them together with the _Niehaus_ statue. They had _both_ marveled at the detail of the impressive artwork, including several of the broadcaster's famous catchphrases inscribed along the railing and even the a copy of the scorebook from Game 5 of the _American League Division Series_ game the _Mariners_ played against the _New York Yankees (_ complete with Dave's own notes from that game).

They made a pitstop at the restrooms before grabbing a couple of bottled waters at a nearby concessions stand and then made their way to their seats. Anakin had gotten tickets in Section 124, Row 15, along the First Base Line, giving them a really great view of the entire stadium. Their excitement intensified as the teams and the crowd stood for a rousing rendition of the _National Anthem_ , and Anakin removed his ballcap and both of them placed their right hands over their hearts as they sang along. Settling back into their seats, they got comfortable as the game commenced with the _Angels_ first up at bat.

Anakin was having a _ball_...uh, so to speak. He loved going to sporting events, and to find a woman who enjoyed it, too, certainly scored high on _his_ checklist! Truly, it was _so_ refreshing to be able to discuss the play-by-play action with Padme and actually have her _know_ and _understand_ what was going on in the game without him having to explain it to her. To _him,_ it just further highlighted what a winning team he and she made. _Ben, you were so right! I owe you big time, Buddy!_ Midway through the fifth inning, with the _Mariners_ now up at bat, they decided to go grab some food. They made their way through the throngs of people over to _High Cheese Pizza_ near section 132 to grab some hot dogs, nachos, a couple boxes of _Cracker Jacks_ , and two All You Can Drink sodas; although, Padme...being Padme...just _had_ to tease him while they waited for their food...

"Growing up on an orchard, I sure hope you like _apple pie_ as much as hot dogs and baseball," she took a sip of her soda and absently waved at a fly buzzing round her face.

"I do, but why'd you say that?" he shot her a confused look.

"Cause, y'know, ' _Baseball, hot dogs, apple pie, and Chevrolet,'_ she quipped in a singsong voice, causing him to groan and shake his head at the well known lyrics. "What? They all go together." She shot him a bemused look and just shrugged her shoulders.

Grinning, he said, "Would _you_ bake me an apple pie, Padme?"

"Sure. If _you_ bring the apples; _I'll_ bake the pie."

"Why do _I_ have to bring the apples?"

She looked at him like he'd just said the most idiotic thing _ever,_ "Duh!... _You're_ the one with the orchard!" She rolled her eyes at him and shook her head again.

He arched his brows in return, "So? Why can't you come help pick 'em?"

"Because."

"Cause why?"

She sighed, "I can _bake,_ but I can't _grow things_ , alright? Trust me. I'd be zero help in an orchard."

He laughed, "Oh, come on! _Really?"_

" _Really._ I've been known to kill _cactus._ I may have many talents, but having green thumbs isn't one of them." She gave him a wry look and grabbed some napkins and plastic forks while he grabbed their now ready food order.

"So, basically, you're a walking bottle of _Roundup_ is what you're telling me, right?," came his highly amused reply.

"Pretty much."

"Well, remind me to never buy you gardening tools then."

She lightly punched him in the shoulder, causing him to laugh again, before they headed back to their seats to eat their food and enjoy the rest of the game. The food was good, and the final innings of the game flew by, and before they knew it, it was the bottom of the ninth and the _Mariners_ were back up at bat. The home team scored two more runs, much to the roared delight of the fans, and Seattle won the game with a final score of 5 to 2.

After the game, they headed for a local favorite for dinner and drinks that Anakin _insisted_ they just _had_ to try, "for the name's sake if nothing else." _Damn The Weather,_ on 1st Avenue South, was as fun and unique as everything else they'd experienced in Seattle. Despite being busy with post-game partiers, they were still able to snag one of the small tables near the front, which allowed them to people watch the passersby through the large front window.

For dinner, they both decided on the famous _Chicken Fat Fries_ and the _Caesar Salad Sandwich_ plus the _fried fresh brussels sprouts_ , capped off with a dark chocolate brownie topped with raspberry sauce and vanilla ice cream for dessert (which they split). With their meal, they opted to skip the beer and wine this time and went for cocktails instead; she trying the _Mama's Gun,_ made with brandy, Jamaican rum, Lacuesta Rojo, lime, and cinnamon, while he'd gone for the _Godfather,_ a mixture of Scotch and Amaretto. Once their drinks arrived, (and in honor of his drink title) he had her laughing again with his hysterically funny imitation of _Marlon Brando's_ character, _Don Corleone_ from the movie, _The Godfather,_ but he'd also teased _her_ about her _own_ drink, too…

"So, you're a _pistol packing Mama,_ I take it."

"Yep. I'm one _straight shooter,"_ she smirked, eyes dancing merrily.

His grin feral, he just _had_ to ask. "How's your aim?"

With one eyebrow quirked, her reply was forceful, "Dead. On."

In response, he leaned toward her across the table and shot her an appreciative leer, his voice low and husky, "Well, in that case, can I be your... _target?"_

When she inhaled sharply and blushed crimson at his remark, his eyes darkened to the deepest midnight blue, and the sweep of his gaze across her face was practically _molten_. He felt like his heart skipped a beat when she bit her plump lower lip _oh so_ suggestively and grinned invitingly at him through her lashes. " _Maybe."_

For the longest moment, their eyes locked in a sultry conveyance of unspoken want and need, and the air around them fairly sizzled with sudden _tension_. She blushed again and cleared her throat lightly, looking down at her plate as she brushed a wisp of hair behind her ear. Realizing it was _far_ too soon for them to go anywhere near _there_ , he eased back in his chair and took a swig of his drink to further ease the simmering heat that had so abruptly risen between them. Glancing at his watch, he realized they needed to hurry and head on out to get to the theater on time for their movie. Padme politely excused herself to use the restroom while Anakin signaled for their waitress to pay their bill. When Padme returned a few minutes later, Anakin was already waiting by the front entrance. Taking her hand in his, the act now as natural as breathing, they headed outside to hail a taxi.

They waited only moments before one rolled up to the curb, and Anakin held the door for Padme to climb in first before sliding in himself and giving the driver their destination. They eased into traffic and headed up 1st Avenue toward the _Imax Theater._ The drive only took about fifteen minutes with traffic, and two right turns and one left soon found them pulling up front of the _Pacific Science Center._ Paying the driver, they thanked him and hopped out and headed up to the ticket window. The line at the box office moved quickly, and with their tickets now in hand, they made their way into the theater, pausing to allow Anakin to use the restroom facilities first before going in to find some seats. Once inside, they settled in one of the back upper rows, Anakin managing to grab the aisle seat and Padme taking the seat next to him. They quietly chatted while holding hands until the lights dimmed and the preview trailers began.

 _What an experience!_

The visuals on such a massive screen, coupled with the incredible surround sound, was an amazing spectacle, adding a richness to the movie experience neither of them had ever enjoyed before. The much anticipated World War II movie was a gripping historical drama, and they both _gasped_ , _oohed_ , and _awwed_ along with everyone else in the theater throughout the film. Several times Padme hid her face against Anakin's upper arm when some of the action got a bit _too_ intense for her taste. But, when the final credits rolled and the lights were raised, everyone in the theater applauded the movie, and they both agreed, as they made their way through the crowds out to the lobby, that they should _definitely_ go to the _Imax Theater_ in Boston when they got back home.

They caught another taxi back to her hotel, and though neither was ready for their day to be over, they knew they had a long travel day ahead of them the next day (Anakin had changed his return flight to the one she was on so they could travel home together). Plus, they both had to pack, and they really needed to get some sleep. Still, they lingered by the elevator in the deserted mezzanine area, as they had every night this entire trip. The sudden tension that seemed to erupt between them was almost palpable. Staring into her eyes, Anakin felt virtually overwhelmed with emotion. He had _so much_ he wanted to say, but _where_ to start? Once again, they were so in sync with each other, as both of them started to speak at the same time.

"Ani, I - "

"Padme, it's -"

Smiling somewhat shyly, Anakin silently motioned with his hand and a quick nod of his head for her to go first. She nodded her head and took a deep breath, "Ani, I...I've loved _everything_ about this weekend. I don't think I've _ever_ had a more wonderful time than I have with you these past few days." She glanced down at her feet and swallowed hard. She almost seemed... _nervous._ For one brief moment, Anakin panicked, afraid of what she might say next, and a knot quickly twisted in his gut. _No! Please, don't say this is over! Please! I want to see you again...I_ _ **need**_ _to see you again, Padme!_

Lifting her head, she exhaled and stepped toward him once...twice...three steps and leaned her head back, gazing up into eyes. They were almost touching, and her beautiful brown eyes were swirling with a kaleidoscope of emotion. He locked his gaze with hers and _knew_ those exact same emotions were mirrored in his own blue eyes. He exhaled slowly, softly, the knot in his gut untwisting but that familiar swarm of killer bees now back to assault his insides once again. Wetting his lips, he nodded, "Me, too, Padme. I...I've _never_ known anyone else like you. Being with you the last few days, like this...I just...I've searched _so_ long...I thought finding that _one_ special someone would _never_ happen to me." He ducked his head, momentarily at a loss for words.

She reached out and gently put her hand on his forearm, "I know what you mean, Anakin. I've felt the same way. _But,_ I suddenly don't feel that way anymore."

His head shot up, his eyes wide "You...You don't?"

"No," she shook her head, a soft smile on her face, "I've never known anyone else like _you_ , either, and...well, I'd _really_ like to keep seeing you once we get back home to Boston, Ani. That is...if _you'd_ like to. Would you?" Tilting her head toward him, she bit her lip, her expression hopeful.

 _FIST PUMP! FIST PUMP! FIST PUMP! YEAAAAAAH!_

Forget _Tarzan._ The _Ape Man's_ famous jungle yell was _nothing_ compared to the masculine cacophonous _roar_ that exploded inside of Anakin in that moment, and he couldn't stop himself from letting out a manly growl of pure unadulterated pleasure and satisfaction, as he reached out with both arms and unceremoniously hauled Padme into his chest, leaned down, and kissed her deeply, pouring every bit of his heart into it. Unfortunately, they still needed air, and when their lips finally parted, they were panting heavily to try and get it, both of their eyes widened in a semblance of shock. Gazing at her, one thought came to the fore of his consciousness…

 _She's 'The One!' My 'Mrs. Skywalker.' I know she is!_

Certain Ben was _never_ going to stop gloating over this, he couldn't help the smirk that appeared on his face. Before he could respond to her question though, she grinned and gently reached up to rub her index finger lightly along his bottom lip, a gleam in her eyes, "Hmm...I'll take that as a ' _yes'."_

Finally finding his voice, he slowly nodded his head, "Damn right that's a ' _yes'!_ " Leaning in again, they shared another kiss...and another...and another, before finally pulling back enough to press their foreheads together. "Y'know, I didn't expect to find the woman of my _dreams_ on a plane ride to Seattle, but Thank God I _did."_ Keeping her wrapped tightly in his arms, he leaned back just a little to see her better. "In fact, Padme, when we get home, _I_ want to see _you_ all the time... _Exclusively._ Whaddya say, Angel? Will you be my girlfriend?"

His look was earnest. He _desperately_ wanted this relationship to continue, to deepen _,_ to work. _Forever._ More than he'd _ever_ wanted anyone or anything else before in his life. Watching her, he saw her answer in her eyes and _knew_ she reciprocated his feelings.

"Yeah, Ani. I'd _love_ to be your girlfriend."

Elation surged through them _both_ , and they wrapped each other in a near bone-crushing hug, Anakin lifting her off her feet and twirling with her in his arms. Their laughter rang out across the mezzanine, but neither of them cared the least little bit. Setting her back on her feet, they each leaned in for one more brief tender kiss, and then Anakin reached over to press the UP button for her.

"Remember our flight home is at 11:00. So, be ready to go about 7:00. I'll grab a taxi and swing by and pick you up. And, don't worry about a ride home from Logan. My boss, Qui-Gon, is picking us up. I texted him last night to let him know about you, and we'll take you home. Ok?"

She nodded, "Sure, Ani. Sounds good."

 _Ding_

The elevator opened and Padme stepped inside and pressed the fourth floor button. "Night, Ani. Call me later?"

"You bet, Angel. Sleep well. See you in the morning."

"See you in the morning, Ani."

One last smile and the doors whisked shut, sealing her from view. He stood still for a moment, watching to make sure the elevator made it to her floor. The glowing numbers flickered slowly.. _.2, 3, 4,_ then stopped. Satisfied she made it to her room, he pivoted on his heel and made his way outside and flagged down a taxi. Climbing inside, he gave the driver the name of his hotel, then pulled out his phone. Unable to stop smiling, he flipped open his contacts, swiped to find the number he needed, dialed, waited, and then heard that _very_ distinctive British accent...

" _Hello, Anakin…I didn't expect to hear from you until Tuesday. What's up? Everything alright?"_

He smirked, "Hey, Ben. Oh, _yeah._ Everything's _perfect_. In fact, about that _radical idea_ of yours...You won't believe this, _but_ have I got some news for _you!"..._

*~o0o~*

 **A/N: Ta-da! For your reading pleasure, may I present their Day in Seattle! It's kinda long, and I'm sorry this took longer to finish than I expected, but** _ **man**_ **, the research involved to try and get every detail** _ **just right**_ **was exhausting! And** _ **,**_ **I am** _ **very**_ **detail oriented, as you can see...Also, I used as much detail as I did because: 1) I love the realism it adds to a story, and 2) They had a lot of ground to cover in one day! Lots to do and see!, and 3) I** _ **really**_ **wanted anyone from the Seattle area who may read this to feel I'd done at least a halfway decent job of highlighting the best of their hometown. I hope I succeeded! :) Also, I love, love,** _ **love**_ **puns. So, I sought to infuse A &P's sassy banter with lots of puns to highlight the quickly growing camaraderie & blooming depth to their relationship. Yeah, it's sweet, and I hope it's funny, but there are times where they DO get on each other's nerves here...albeit **_**briefly.**_ **Still, that mimics real life at the start of** _ **any**_ **romance, I think. And, lastly, after much deliberation, I have decided that** _ **this**_ **is where this story ends. Yeah, I know...I hear the groans (Sorry!), but from the start, in** _ **my**_ **mind, this was** _ **only**_ **about one long weekend in Seattle that changes their lives forever. It wasn't about their future (though, I** _ **hint**_ **at it!). Instead, I'll leave** _ **that**_ **future vision to your own individual imaginations. Hope you enjoyed this quick trip and thanks for coming along for the ride! Please review! :)**


End file.
